This invention relates generally to the field of adhesive note media and more specifically to a machine for adhesive media application to a paper edge.
The practice of communication by the placement of a brief written document on paper, commonly referred to as a “note,” in a spot where it is likely to be seen by those to whom information written thereon is deemed beneficial is a popular art.
Toward this end, a fairly recent and extremely popular development in the art is the application of an adhesive to a peripheral portion of the note medium face so that said adhesive may be employed to fix the note in optimal location.
This popularity has thus resulted in contrivance of various devices that may be exploited by a user to individually, easily, and quickly manufacture a note medium, with adhesive, at the time said note medium is required.
In example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,254 by Feer discloses a dispenser for note paper sheets having adhesive. The sheets are placed in a container with a slot. The sheets are adhered at opposite edges so that when one sheet is pulled through the slot, the sheet adhered to the opposite end is pulled through the slot. When the first sheet is disengaged from the sheet just pulled through the slot, said sheet is ready to be withdrawn from the container and the disengaged sheet may be annotated and stuck to a convenient surface.
In contract to the instant art, Feer requires a plurality of note paper sheets each having adhesive previously applied. Feer does not apply adhesive to sheets, nor does Feer apply adhesive to individual sheets inserted into a container one sheet at a time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,572 by Berger teaches an adherent applicator whereby adhesive may be applied to a sheet of paper as the paper is drawn between an adhesive applicator and an anvil. Berger requires two hands for operation, one hand to apply pressure to the glue applicator to force it against the anvil and one hand to draw the paper between the anvil and the applicator.
In contrast to Berger, the instant art recites embodiments wherein the sheet may be drawn through automatically or wherein adhesive is applied to a stationary sheet inserted into a device. The instant art does not require two hands for operation, but instead makes provision for automatic or mechanically powered operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,403 by Beers teaches a device to apply a strip of material, in example ink, to a sheet of medium. The medium is inserted into the device and drawn past a stationary applicator. Hand pressure is applied to the applicator to cause transfer of material to the medium and the medium is drawn past the applicator by hand.
In contrast to Beers, the instant art teaches embodiments wherein operation is fully automatic and virtually hands free.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,853, by Montandon, Jr. et al. teaches a desk top book binding device whereby adhesive is applied to the edges of a stack of sheets of paper by means of a belt which transfers said adhesive from a reservoir to the paper.
In contrast to Montandon, Jr. et al., the instant device does not apply adhesive to the edges of sheets but to a portion of each sheet top or bottom face. Neither is the instant device limited to adhesive transfer by means of a belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,386 by Harris teaches a glue applicator which applies liquid adhesive to a medium by means of a roller. Harris makes no provision for the application of adhesive to a limited portion of a sheet but in operation, must apply adhesive to an entire sheet surface.
In contrast, the instant device is not limited to liquid adhesive nor to applicators having rollers and is preferably configured to apply adhesive only to select portions of the note medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,144,469 B2 by McCarthy, et al. teaches printable sheet constructions adapted to be fed into printers, said constructions having sections which may be removed therefrom and applied to various surfaces or objects. McCarthy et al. does not teach means to apply adhesive to inserted sheets. Instead, the sheets are manufactured with adhesive already applied under a peelable surface.
In contrast to McCarthy et al., the instant art does not require previously constructed sheets having separable sections, but teaches individual sheets to which adhesive is applied.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,312 by Newman teaches a note paper sheet dispensing device which delivers note sheets from a roll. A lever is activated which powers a device that cuts individual sheets from a roll.
In contrast, Newman does not apply adhesive to individual sheets. In additional contrast, the instant art does not require a means to cut sheets from a roll.
The instant art eliminates the above disadvantages, requirements, and limitations and is therefore a needed and desirable advancement in the arts.